User blog:Zepekinio25/Monster Girl Quest : Servant of the monster lord
Monster Girl Quest: Servant of the Monster Lord is a stand alone mod created by Zepekinio25, which follow the story of Nolwen and the creature that lives within him. The scene takes place in Eltusa, which is inspired and expanded from the MGQ universe. 'MGQ : Servant Of The Monster Lord story' The story follows Nolwen Louenning in his evolution through his travel to the world of Eltusa, where monsters and humans lives next to one another, but not as good neighboors... Humanity sends heroes weeks after weeks to assasinate the ruler of the monsters, and the monsters themselves feed on the humans accross the world in retaliation. With for only eyes to watch over them those of Ilias, the light goddess, creator of humanity and angels, the monsters lives on the perpetual threat of a human assault. Called to this world by a being which powers and motives are unknown, Nolwen's actions and beliefs will appear to have an importance none would have suspected, as the dreadfull creature that awokened upon him reaching over to this world will change the balance of the three species that lives within it, forever. Character Stories Like in the gallery, some characters stories are huge spoilers, some aren't, so just look aside the title to know if it's a big spoiler, or not one. [ D = not a spoiler , C = little spoiler , |B] = middle spoiler , A = big spoiler , S = F****** huge spoiler , SSSSSS = why are you even playing the game? ] 'Original characters' Nolwen Story D Nolwen, once a man with no real purpose in his life, and now the one which actions will cause peace, or destruction within a world that feels unknown, and yet strangely familiar to him. Reaper Story S As a creature created at the darkest ages of the great wars between humans and monsters by the goddess at the origin of the monster specy, she was designed to be a weapon of mass destruction. Killing, battling and slaughtering with a single command of the dark goddess, she had no form of feeling nor pity in her actions. After disapearing for eighteen long years, she has now awakened once again within a world that has forgotten her, but with the difference that she now experience something that she has never had before... Guardian Story S A hunter, a weapon, an angel. The guardian was always known to be the creature that would always stays in balance with the Reaper in term of power, no matter how individualy strong they each would get. Born to push her back and kill her, she is the weapon of Ilias, and the pollar opposite of her swore nemesis. Dread Fateburn Story B *Note that it contains spoiler from the MGQ story Male monsters are rare in this world, and yet, they all find their root into the first male monster to have ever been birth within Eltusa, Dread Fateburn. When the very first blessed warrior that Ilias had sent to defeat the dark goddess was stricken down, he was brought to the dark goddess for a single purpose, to give the dark goddess an offspring. After the goddess embraced the man, she gave birth seven months later to not one, but two children. One was the child she was looking for, a highly powerful female lamia which she decided to name after her own title, Alipheese Fateburn the Second. But the second child was nothing as simple, for he was a male. He inspired terror to those who had seen him in his mother's arm, as he was not something that had ever happened beforehand, and could mean so much more for the monster specy. Amused by these reactions, the goddess decided to name her son, Dread Fateburn the first. He was loved by his mother and sister, and was the one at the origin of the nickname given to the fateburn family member, as the first name he has ever given to his mother, were "Alice" . But upon the end of the great wars and the disappearance of the dark goddess, Dread was sent as a human being to the territory of the humans, to blend in with them. With no memories of his past life, Dread lived within the peaceful villages within the continent of Sentora for three hundred years, before he decided to suddenly leave for a journey to the hellgondo montaigns. None knew why he had decided to make such a decision so suddenly, but still had he left for the scorched continent as a blessed Hero. And that once he arrived to his destination, his true origin unleashed upon the world once again. Nowadays, Dread is known as the fallen lord of the monsters, and lives within the ruins of the old monster lord castle, deep within the montaigns of Hellgondo. With the power of his own mother flowing within him, and legends such as those telling that he can even hear her wishper within his ear, Dread is one of the most dreaded creature within Eltusa, as he is far too strong to be taken down even by Ilias most powerful angels, and is believed to have even survived a strike from the light goddess. The only thing that however scares the rest of the world are Dread's true motivation. Known for having hunted and killed monsters and humans alike, it is still impossible for anyone to tell if the man has gone mad with power or if there is a reason behind such bloodshed. In any cases, he stays the only creature that both the blessed heroes of Ilias and the monster lord crown want to strike down, as he is considered by all three species of the world, as the most dangerous being alive within it... The time eater ??? At first there were darkness, Then came time, and space. At first there were emptiness, then came light, and disgrace. At first it was nothing. Now, it is awaiting. 'Mutated characters / special appearance' Alipheese Fateburn 1st Story D *Note that it contains spoiler from the MGQ story The manifestation of darkness within the world of Eltusa, and the pollar opposite of Ilias. This is the legend born behind the dark goddess known as Alipheese Fateburn the first. Her origins going back to the birth of the universe itself, she is considered with Ilias to be the oldest creature that has ever existed within Eltusa. Legends say that the dark goddess had far greater powers than Ilias but was not one to search domination within her own world, which led her to her doom, as Ilias pulled on the dark goddess good nature in order to reach world domination, and sealed once and for all her eternal nemesis within a dimension from which she would never escape. But with the fact that Ilias refuses to destroy the monster specy for obscure reasons, and the rumors surounding the apparition of Nolwen within the world as well as the unknown motives behind Dread's hunt, it is believed by many the dark goddess return is imminent, and that when she will return, she will unleash hell upon the one who stabbed her in her back. Arakon D Once a barbarian living within the picks of the Sentora continent, Arakon "Dragonbane" Ulvhednar was part of a tribe of nordling, known to be tinier and stronger than other humans within the lands. Ruthless and in search of action, the barbarian one day left for the great coliseum of Sentora and battled many opponent. Striking them down one by one, he was finally able to fight the champion of the arena known as "Kyuba". But to his surprise, the being known as Kyuba revealed herself to be none than Alma Elma, one of the four heavenly knights. stricken down in a pretty one sided battle, he was brought back to the monster lord castle to become Alma Elma's personal servant. But even with how much his life was bumped around through following it, he stills listen to "her" voice, and continue growing stronger... 'Non original characters' Alipheese Fateburn the 16th D The four heavenly knights D Ilias, the light goddess B *note that only the most important characters are featured in this heading. Gallery Remember that watching at what the characters looks like is kind of a spoiler, for some characters, it doesn't matter, but for others, it more than matter, so look aside the name to know if it's an important spoiler or not, or don't, if you don't give a funk about it. [ D = not a spoiler, C = little spoiler, |B] = middle spoiler, A = big spoiler, S = F****** huge spoiler, SSSSSS = why are you even playing the game? ] *Alice 1st A *Alice 16th D *Alma Elma D *Erubetie D *Tamamo D *Granberia D *Dread C #Human form [battle pose] #Monster lord form #Enhanced Monster lord form #Dark god form #Human form pose (not done yet) *Arakon *Nolwen D *Reaper S *Guardian (not finished) D *Time eater (not finished) SSSSSS ''' Screen shots '''Monster Girl Quest : Servant Of The Monster Lord - Chapter 1 'Monster Girl Quest : Servant Of The Monster Lord - Introduction' Project Advancement V 0.9.0 - Reputation menu added to the mini menu ingame. - Tricks and baddies path updated, soon finished. - granberia fight bug (when getting close to 1/4 life) corrected. - Alice fight bug (when clicking on anything else but counter) corrected. - New spell check done. - Ero attacks reworked into spirit strike. - Nolwen personality improved. Open posts Main needs (absolutly needed) *The general artist post is open. Credits Music: *grindhold and grindhold.de (open game art) *The Cynic Project (open game art) *Joseph Gilbert / Kistol (open game art) *phil rey (famous artist) *Maverlyn (newground) *K-pone (Newground) *Braiton (Newground) *tourmithefly (Newground) *WarmanSteve (Newground) *Christian m. Krogsvold aka Waterflame (newground , youtube) *HonorOfStyle (Newground) *EagleGuard (Newground) *Deshiel (Newground) *GoreBastard (Newground) *Sherkel (Newground) *Quarl (Newground) *Evil-dog (Newground) *Stria (Artist, group) Art: *Albert Art (Monster Girl Quest Wiki) directly (chibis scenes) *Raet (Monster Girl Unlimited) helped (general art, no hentai) *luciandra-michaelis (Deviantart) directly (general art+checked a last time the spelling) *balthizar01 (deviantart) credit *Tscbr (deviantart) Reaper credit *BigmanDeano (deviantart) time eater and the guardian credit Coding: *Me *Ginrikuzuma (helped when i was stuck) of Monster Girl Quest : Sealed, a full patch for MGQ. *Kain McBride (corrected spell errors) Writer Characters : *MPKnaub92 aka Arakon (Arakon credit) Download links Here, you can find all the download link to the game. Choose very carefully the one you want to download: the "full patch version" , needs to be downloaded by the one who posses all the three parts of MGQ merged together. And then just follow the tutorial instruction.'' [ !!WARNING!! !!THIS FULL PATCH WILL REPLACE THE SYSTEM FILE, SO DON'T FORGET TO COPY YOU'RE MGQ FOLDER!!]'' The "full game version", need to be downloaded by the one who doesn't have all the three MGQ parts merged together, it contains the game itself, without any need of instalation or modifications. No worries, this is impossible to play at the original game with this version even when changing the nscript.dat . Current release go untill : end - Chapter 1 release date : ' Released the 10/12/2015 the 16/02/2017' Full game version : '(note that it is impossible to play the original version or any other full patch with this version, if you do, you will crash by the time you click play. This is to prevent my patch from giving "hacked" version of the full original game :3) The full game version is a stand alone MGQ version who has been modified to posses the very first version of the full patch. In order to have the next versions, download the full patch version and apply the patch to the full game version. (Download) '''Full patch version : 'Download (current go untill end-chapter 1) '''Do note that saves bug out everytime you apply a new update, i unfortunately still cannot figure a way to keep them in check, so you'll have to start over again from scratch. Weekly quick updates on the game (and everything else i'm doing as well) :Twitter What's you're favorite ending? (for people who got at least 2 different endings.) Main path! Tricks and baddies! Fear her. (you know which one it is~) The calm before the storm... Did you liked the full-patch so far, and want it to continue? Yes not really but waiting to see how it goes Nope Category:Non-Canon Category:Full games patches